


Humiliation

by impure-kink (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Omo no Exorcist [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidental wetting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Desperation, F/M, First female omo, Not that kind of 'ride', Not-so-salty Izumo, Omorashi, One-Sided Attraction, Rin is a sweetheart, Shoulder Rides, Unrequited Crush, Wetting, female desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/impure-kink
Summary: "Your legs look tired, Izumo. Come on, I'll carry you the rest of the way. I really like giving shoulder rides!" Rin enthused, seeing the potential fun in carrying his classmate - and friend - around."No... I can't. What if someone sees us?" There was nothing going on between them and if anyone had caught them two, well... She'll consider stealing one of Mr Okumura's guns and shooting into her mouth."Nobody's here, it's just us! You'll really enjoy it. Shiemi does. I'm sure you will. Trust me, you won't regret it!"If she was honest, all the walking around the whole day had began to take a toll on her leg muscles and they ached in agony. Rin's incessant offering to carry her back sounded more and more appealing, if not for the fact her lower abdomen was cramping - and not out of menstrual pain - so bad she had to keep walking to prevent her bursting bladder from, well, bursting.Times like this she wished she was just more upfront with her needs.One-shot. Inspired by a text post by fightable-omo I found on tumblr. Omorashi warnings as always; if it's something that weirds you out, I suggest not reading.





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Post: https://fightable-omo.tumblr.com/post/130912664026/imagine-person-a-giving-person-b-a-shoulder-ride  
> Imagine person A giving person B a shoulder ride, then person B, (who either hates heights and fear wets or insists they don’t need the bathroom) has an accident all down person A’s back.  
> Person A is Rin; Person B is Izumo, if that wasn't clear. I went with the latter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Goodness knows how long they've been walking.

It probably wasn't long but to the plum-haired tamer, it felt like an _age._

 

What were they doing again? They'd been sent out on multiple errands on their day off, her and Rin that is. She was absolutely certain that this was a whole set-up. Shiemi had somehow found out about her completely idiotic and inconvenient _crush_ on the blue-haired half-demon Son of Satan that was Rin Okumura, and probably demanded on being the delegator so she could do this. _Perfect. Just perfect._

As long as nothing happened today, it'll be fine.

 

What Shiemi had probably intended was for Izumo to be brought to a situation - in this case, spending an entire day with Rin and having to talk to him for prolonged periods of time - where she would have no other choice _but_ to confess her hidden feelings for him. _Hah! Fat. chance._

There was absolutely no way she'd ever let herself get to that point. Not now, not ever.

What was even the point of going through such trouble to utter words that would soon be forgotten? It was clear, more than ever, that Rin didn't feel the same. And as much as that pained Izumo to think about, it was blatantly true. He saw them as just friends, nothing else.

Crushes were just annoying, silly, _irritating **** ~~~~_infatuations, figments of the heart pining for someone who their clouded brain somehow believes can be a possibility but in reality, entirely unattainable.

She'll get over it sooner or later, and like the other crushes she had in the past, it'll be washed away like tides.

_Tides._

Which brings her onto the second point.

 

They weren't overloaded with tasks. However, because of Rin's heritage attracting all sorts of demons to him like a magnet in a field of iron, they'd been out for a lot longer than planned. And by that, the entire day. They set off at nine in the morning and it was now, what? Six in the evening?

It didn't help that there was a heat wave this week, so they'd guzzled down drink after drink to compensate for their profuse sweating, disgusting as it may be to say that.

It got cooler in recent hours, thankfully, but Rin kept drinking.

She slowed down on her fluid intake too, and declined Rin's offers to buy her more juice, despite voicing his concerns that "You'll dehydrate!".

She was far more than hydrated, and her body gradually began to remind her the _extent_ to how much that was precise.

 

Rin finished the last of his cup. "Wait here." he ordered, as he walked off the path to dump the litter into the bin.

Another pulse resonated in her lower abdomen and she pressed one thigh against the other until the feeling subsided, gritting her teeth. She was thankful Rin had asked to stop; it was much easier to do this when they weren't walking.

 _Dammit..._ She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep her stealthy shifting for long. The urges were growing in frequency and, by experience, she had worked out a rough duration of time until she wouldn't be able to keep still. Which was pretty soon.

"You okay?" Rin queried, taking note of her slight tense expression. Her hands had curled into the front of her skirt as a way of stopping her from holding herself.

"Huh?!" Izumo snapped out of her thoughts, turning round to see Rin looking back at her, concerned. "Oh yeah, I'm good. Just..."

"Tired?" Rin finished, grinning a little. "Same here. It's been a long day for the both of us."

"It has. We're done for the day, right?" Izumo blurted out, before letting her brain process her next response.

"Uh, well... We just need to patrol around the perimeter of campus. Once we're done, then yeah. We can totally head back."

She knew that. Why did she even bother asking if she did?

Not a single day passed without her getting so frustrated at herself. _Go figures._

"H-how long do you suspect that will be?"

"Ooh, not sure. I'd just give up and go back if I could, but because my damn brother's observing us like a fucking _hawk_ -" Rin almost spat, and cupped his hands around his mouth and turned to the nearest CCTV camera. "-Oi! Yukio, you hear that?! ...I'm afraid we have no choice but to obey Teach's demands."

A click came from said camera. _"You could spend less time whinging and more time completing your task, then you can be back in your bed reading shojo manga. I have a duty of monitoring the school grounds."_ Yukio's voice squawked though the camera microphone.

"Fuck you too~!" Rin yelled, flipping the air.

Izumo couldn't help but giggle at the display the Okumura brothers were giving. _Total polar opposites, they were. Just like Okumura had said; they're like oil and water._

She instantly wished she hadn't done that, because the stress was close to making her lose control. She abruptly stopped and cradled her stomach.

Rin grinned in surprise and glanced at her.

"You have a nice laugh."

She blinked a few times, removing her hand. "What? Really?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna make you laugh more often."

She involuntarily reddened. People had said her laugh was anything _but_ nice. She hardly did it, and even she thought it sounded like a pterodactyl met a frog.

"Sorry did I embarrass you? My bad..." Rin rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Oh no, it's okay. Um, thanks for the compliment."

_This guy is too nice. And I'm bad at this._

"No prob. Anyway, let's get going before the textbook-fucker says anything else." Rin waved a hand in the air, gesturing Izumo to continue walking with him.

Feeling another wave hit her, she sucked in a breath. _It'll be fine. Just a few minutes more of this and we're done._

_...Right?_

 

* * *

 

Not quite.

The campus was actually much, much, _much_ bigger than she'd remembered and they'd spent half an hour an they were only part of the way there. Fortunately, Shiemi and Suguro were given the other half to patrol, but they still had a large portion of their side to walk around on.

The realisation that they were to be stuck here for a while made Izumo groan and squeeze her hand on her legs.

_I'm not fit for this amount of walking._

"How about a shoulder ride?"

The question was so casual and innocent, it threw Izumo off completely. She only heard the last two words and her mind had interpreted the first connotation it could come up with.

"Urgh, RIDE?! How disgusting! I will _not_ fuck your shoulders, thank you very much!" She burned red with mortification at the mental image of her rocking her hips against Rin's neck, him crying out in pleasure.

Rin's smile dropped at her sudden outburst. It took him a few seconds to connect the dots and when he did, his face burned red.

"Woah, oh my god! Not _that_ kind of ride!!! No way!" Rin frantically waved his hands in front of him.  _Jesus she has a dirty mind!_

"Then what do you mean by _shoulder ride_?!"

"I meant: How about I carry you on my shoulders?"

_Oh._

Izumo mentally cursed herself for the sexual interpretation. Blame being in a mixed school with teenage boys for that.

Sitting on his shoulders meant they were talking their friendship to a whole new level. That meant skin on skin - or rather, leg to neck - contact and Izumo just wasn't able to process that intimacy. _I can't handle that!_

Besides, more pressing matters wouldn't allow for that.

"No." Was all she said.

"You know you want to~"

"Never."

 

Rin frowned momentarily. "Your legs look tired, Izumo. Come on, I'll carry you the rest of the way. I really like giving shoulder rides!" Rin enthused, seeing the potential fun in carrying his classmate - and friend - around.

"No... I can't. What if someone sees us?" Izumo cried. There was nothing going on between them and if anyone had caught them two, well... She'll consider stealing one of Mr Okumura's guns and shooting into her mouth.

"Nobody's here, it's just us! You'll really enjoy it. Shiemi does. I'm sure you will. Trust me, you won't regret it!"

 

If she was honest, all the walking around the whole day had began to take a toll on her leg muscles and they ached in agony. Rin's incessant offering to carry her back sounded more and more appealing, if not for the fact her lower abdomen was cramping - and not out of menstrual pain - so bad she had to keep walking to prevent her bursting bladder from, well, bursting.

Times like this she wished she was just more upfront with her needs.

Rin crouched down in front of her, jerking his thumb at his back. "Hop on. I'm not hearing anything else from you."

She stood her ground, trying to communicate her resolve. Rin didn't move, ultimately leaving her with no choice.

 

* * *

 

A minute passed and next thing she knew, she was reluctantly swinging her legs over his shoulders and perching behind his neck.

_I'm gonna regret this._

Rin grasped both of her cuffs in either hand. They were warm and gentle. **** ~~~~

"Okay, I'm gonna lift on a count of three. One, two-"

"No no please be slow!"

He was counting too fast and, more than ever, she was legitimately worried she'll lose control right there and then.

"...Sure. Let me know when you're ready."

She exhaled a lengthy breath and adjusted herself on Rin, trying her absolute best to be as comfortable as she could - in her situation, which was impossible.

"Okay. Do it. But only for a few minutes."

As requested, Rin slowly rose, holding tight onto her ankles. Izumo gripped onto his shirt, biting her lip. Rin had completely stood up and Izumo now felt the shift in gravity, which should have relieved some of the pressure, only deepened it.

_This isn't good._

Rin began walking and every move was felt in her body and, as if to mock her, heightened.

She found herself, as discreetly as she could, shifting herself and very, very gently grinding her crotch against the nape of Rin's neck. The relief, if not for a few seconds, felt sweet and it was almost impossible to control it.

"Hey, uh, is this uncomfortable for you?"

"What-uh, no, this is great."

"Because you're gripping onto me real hard."

_Oh shoot!_ "Sorry." She corrected herself and rested her hands flat against his shoulders.

"I forgot to ask, but are you scared of heights?"

"..No?" She answered and only a few seconds later she realised, she could have said she was and he'd let her down. A lie could have saved her suffering.

"Oh good. But then why are you so tense? Just _relax_ and sit on me."

"I-I am! This is just... weird. I don't like it." She quickly replied, unable to think up a good excuse other than her utmost desperation and - _oh god, oh god, not good at all._

"The word you're looking for is fun, I think."

"Uh, no. I don't think so." _This is literally the opposite of fun... This is torture._

"Maybe I'll convert you in a few minutes' time. Just you wait."

There was a sudden drop in step as the ground became unleavened and it pushed down on Izumo a little harshly. _No no no!!_ She yelped and in a state of panic, her hand flew in between her legs and she pushed her fingers through her skirt fabric, desperately begging her body to hold in the threatening flow.

That wasn't enough and she erratically shifted against him, squeezing her thighs closer together, almost strangling the poor guy.

Fortunately he was okay but that seemed to be the lightbulb moment.

 

"...Izumo, do you need to go to the bathroom?" He spoke up once her moving on him lessened. **** ~~~~

She detested how he'd pretty much hit the nail on the head, minus the under exaggeration.

"N-no I don't! Urgh, can we just keep moving so we can get this over and done with?" She snapped.

Every step and movement Rin made was felt and inched her closer and closer to spilling. She couldn't - and wouldn't - remove her hand from where it had been planted in absolute fear that once she let go, her muscles too would _let go_. Even though, at this moment, she wanted no more than to do just that. She felt her breath quicken and she attempted to calm herself down by taking deeper breaths - not too deep, any sort of additional pressure felt as if a sharp needle was pricking a water balloon - and closed her eyes.

_Come on Izumo... Don't you dare have an accident like a child! You're not a child!_

 

_God, her thighs are a furnace. I don't remember Shiemi being like this._ Rin wished that she didn't need to clamp her thighs so close to his face. He suspected his skin would be scorching for the fact that he was a fire demon, but he could actually feel the heat from _her_ skin.

"Izumo, just tell me if you need the bathroom or not-"

He was interrupted by a shrill from the girl as she was it with the worst urge yet and she hunched forward, managing to wrap one arm around Rin's neck. Her voice trickled into quiet whimpers, the pain just so _unbearable._ Tears pricked the corners of her tightly shut eyes and for once, she just didn't care. It wasn't like Rin would be able to see them  from that angle anyway.

"Izumo, yes or no and I'll let you down."

All sense of propriety left her in that instant and she finally, _finally_ gave in to imploring.

"YES! Please let me down I am SO close to- _AH!_ " She sharply gasped, eyes widening.

She froze and at that moment, she discerned she was too late.

And her body finally, _finally_ gave way.

 

Rin felt the hot liquid hiss out of her and stream all the way down the back of his shirt, that bifurcated at the base of his neck, winding its way across the collarbones and travelling down the front and even under his shirt, too. Trickles found their way to his belt and stopped when colliding with the dense polyester material of his trousers. Soft pattering was heard underneath them as a small but growing puddle of  formed. His shirt clung to his skin as it had got more and more soaked and cold soon replaced the temporary warmth, as one's skin would feel when stepping out of a swimming pool. Only, this was a teenage female's body fluid and not chlorinated water.

Her legs trembled under the alarming pressure and she just couldn't keep any figment of herself _still._ For the duration, she had forgotten her surroundings and allowed herself a string of disgraceful moaning under the immense relief she would deny for all her life to be sweet. She sucked in sharp breaths when her lungs would deplete of air and jumped up every time she did, almost like a sob. Minus the crying.

The flow didn't show any signs of slowing down for at least a minute until it gradually tapered off into a few drips that ran down Rin's chest.

His entire shirt, part of his trousers and definitely Izumo's underwear and the front of her skirt were all so humiliatingly sodden. She was only reminded of this when her clothes grew cold under the hand that was still held at her crotch in futility.

 

Once Rin registered she had finished, he crouched down and levered her off him. She shifted off him and looked anywhere but him and her mess.

"Izumo..."

"Don't look at me!" She choked, the tears racing down her cheeks. Her dry hand found her mouth, covering it, and let herself sob uncontrollably right in front of a classmate. _Too late, I've already humiliated myself enough. He'll never want me!_

Rin flinched at the familiarity of the outcry.

_"Don't look at me! I'm so ashamed... I don't want anybody seeing me like this!"_

But this time there wasn't any shame for not rushing to help her best friend. There wasn't any underrunning sense of anguish caused by guilt and self-hatred.

This was shame, raw embarrassment and utter humiliation on her own accord from, what had slowly drawn onto Rin, an action that was likened to something someone similar to her sister's age would have done. Unacceptable and pathetic for a growing _fifteen_ year old, is what she probably thought.

And she looked oh, so _broken._

Most people would have felt second-hand embarrassment just by seeing the sufferer consumed in their own humiliation. And Rin would have if it wasn't for her vanquish weeping, her snivelling that brought back the irrefutable throb in his heart he felt back at the boot camp and many other times over the course of the year. He might have not been the closest to the girl but the urge to reach out to her, give her the comfort and reassurance she profoundly _needed_ right now, overrided everything else. Even the fact he knew she despised intimacy and comfort more than anything.

He did the best thing he could, and that was physical solace.

Cautious hands found the dampened cheeks of the young tamer, his soft thumbs gently wiping away the tears that stemmed from her clouded fuchsia eyes. At the touch she stopped mid-sob, her eyes widening a little, the action letting a few more tears escape.

"Please, Izumo don't cry. It was an accident." He soothed, his face contorting in distress as he felt a few warm drops roll over his fingers.  Without a moment's delay, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his body.

Surprisingly, she didn't push him away. Instead, she stood there, her sobbing minimising to a few choked gasps and sniffles.

Or not so surprisingly.

"I-I'm soaked in my..." she managed to whisper.

"I don't care. I'm not moving until you've calmed down." He set foot on his resolve, running his hands up and down her back in gentle circles.

Despite herself, she found herself leaning into the touch far more readily than she expected. It was as if her body was acting on its own, grabbing onto whatever affection it could get. She couldn't tell if it was because of now, or the fact that her feelings had ran for so long, her body _ached_ for anything it could get from Rin. She didn't cling onto him - no, she _never_ did that - but she accepted the gestures she'd come to appreciate a lot more in the long run.

She'd never admit it, but it felt ever so comforting and it drew her away from all the events that had happened in the last few minutes momentarily. She was about to rest her head into the crook of his neck, before noticing the slick nature of it, and instead hung her head low, sliding her eyes shut so she wouldn't have any other visible reminders. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and Izumo finally began to pull away from Rin.

"You good now?"

She nodded slowly, wiping at her nose.

"Let's just... forget about the task and get ourselves cleaned up."

Before she could get another word out, he grabbed her hand - the clean one, that is - and began pulling her in the direction of the dormitory buildings.

"My lips are sealed. I won't tell anyone about any of this."

"You better not."

He chuckled softly, and ever so cutely.

_This was a crush that'll take a **heck** of a long time to get over._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ..And cute after care pursues.  
>  I was going to write in Suguro instead of Izumo, but I figured out that he's way too tall for Rin to carry and he'd probably topple over from the imbalance. XD So I went with the next tsundere Exwire there is.  
> I actually don't ship these two, but I can't help but agree that they're the most likely pairing to actually become canon. (If we take into fact that she was the first Exwire to accept Rin as the Son of Satan and not have a problem with it). I love the whole implied crush Izumo seems to have on Rin in the early days of the manga/show, and I really wanted to include that in this fic. Tsundere crushing on people is simply so cute.  
> {Additional note: I used the English dub dialogue from when Izumo was crying in the boot camp episode (7). Sorry to those English sub or manga translation fans. I'm just used to the dub.}


End file.
